fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gum Magic
---- Gum Magic (護謨の魔法, Gomu no Mahō) is an unusual Caster Magic that gives its users the ability to create and subsequently manipulate a pink substance with properties quite similar to gum. Gum Magic is deceptively versatile, with numerous capabilities based on the stickiness and stretchiness of the material. Currently, Gum Magic is only known to be used by Ashley Reynolds who has dubbed herself Bubblegum Queen (風船ガム女王, Fuusengamu Joō) based on her skillful use of this magic among other things. __TOC__ Overview Gum Magic is a unique Caster Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate a gum-like substance for a variety of purposes. It is performed primarily by exerting their aura, forming pink energy that solidifies itself into highly malleable gum-like substance. By flowing their magic power through their body internally, Gum Magic can also affect the body of its caster, changing the user's physiology to encompass rubber-like traits. First and foremost, gum itself is primarily known for its stickiness. Users of Gum Magic are using the gum they create to create traps for opponents, immobilizing them or creating sticky ropes to bind their body together. It can also be used in an offensive manner to grab and pull opponents or objects around, throwing them into their surroundings or forcing them into close combat. Users of Gum Magic can also use the sticky aspect of their magic to stick themselves to places, avoiding the effects of high winds or stabilizing themselves from disruption. This can even be used to climb walls or hang upside down with ease. Users of Gum Magic are also able to mold their element into more conventional attacks. By hardening their gum into concrete-like structures, users of Gum Magic are capable of making constructs or objects similar to Molding Magics. Most commonly, they are seen forming smaller barriers of gum to block and reflect attacks, though are also noted to form basic blade-like weapons, spears or fist-like formations to pummel opponents. Lastly, Gum Magic is obviously known for its stretchiness, resilience and rubber-like properties. Users of gum magic are capable of extending and retracting their gum for a variety of long-ranged and close range capabilities. They are even able to use it to reflect back both physical and magical projectiles. Users of Gum Magic are primarily seen molding their gum into tendril or sheet-like forms for both offense and defense. One of the unique things about gum magic is its effect on the human body. By internalizing the nature of their magic, users are capable of giving themselves gum-like properties. This drastically increases their durability, making them immune to bullets, while blunt trauma is barely effective as well. Because of the rubberish nature of gum, the user's body is immune to lightning-based effects and resistant to the effects of and . They are also capable of stretching their limbs to hit opponents from long range or using their body in ways quite like a human slingshot. Overall, Gum Magic is quite more useful than the name suggests and can be incredibly powerful when in the hands of a talented wizard. Spells - Defensive Spells= - Supplementary Spells= }} Trivia *Gum Magic is primarily based on Hisoka's "Bungee Gum" from Hunter x Hunter as well as Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Mi" from One Piece along with some of the author's additional ideas. *If you would like to use this magic, feel free to ask! Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic